Nothing is set in stone
by BiForEver69
Summary: Sting is Natsu younger brother they both join the guild Fairy Tail, when Natsu suppose death what will happen to Fairy Tail and will Sting ever stop looking for his brother. First fanfic maybe a rating Chang later on.


Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tale_

**chapter 1: The Beginning**

Makarov Dreyar was walking though Magnolia in the mid-after noon trying to get

some peace from his noisy guild, you see Makarov is the master of the guild in

Magnolia Fairy Tail. The kids who joined Fairy Tail were making their presents

known like Lyon and Gray Ur's students they both use ice-make magic, they

where also the take over siblings Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane the strongest of

the siblings and the one who fought with Erza the ex-quip mage they start to

fight on sight. Coming out of his thoughts he saw a thief fighting with two boys

no older then ten the shorter of the two with blond hair and the taller then the

other with salmon pink hair this was not the first time Makarov saw this hair

color but it is still uncommon they were yelling at the thief to give the purse

back to the old lady he sees not to far off being help up by the town people

how crowded to cheer the boys on. They beat him quickly without using magic

so Makarov walk up to talk to them and ask if they could or not if they could

he would ask them to join his guild. He greeted the boys with a warm hint as he

spoke "that was impressive I would like to know your names and if you can

use magic" the one with spiky blond hair look to the taller boy for an answer he

nodded his head so the smaller boy spoke with a mater of fact tone "yes we can

use didn't need to use it on him my older bother rarely use it because he is so

strong with out it by the way I'm Sting Eucliffe and this is my older brother

Natsu Dragneel" " your related but have different last names" Makarov ask the boy

named Natsu spoke " we were separated at a young age and were raised by

different parents. There gone but we are looking for my father Igneel and stop here

to get something to eat then we were going to leve to look again" " well if you are

looking for someone come to my guild we are like a family at my guild. we share

info with each other so if you join your problems can be solved quicker then by

your our power" " what is a guild?" ask Sting, Makarov spoke " a guild is a place

were you can do jobs by request and get paid for it and I got kids in my guild

who are strong and around your age I'm not forcing you to join but you can if you

want" " how strong are they " Sting ask " come and find out for yourself " said

the old man " can we Natsu it sounds fun " he questioned his older brother " I

don't see why not " he answer Sting stated to jump around in excitement " follow

me and until you can get a house you can stay in the guild " voiced the guild

master. About 5 mins. later they were at Fairy tail when they open the doors they

could see that they were people fighting, playing cards, and some just looking

boord out of they minds as Natsu ands Sting were looking around Natsu lock

eyes with a girl with white hair they both thought that the other was cute then

the master yelled to get the guilds attention " hey brats we have two people

joining the guild today " he gestured for them to introduce them self Sting went

frist " hey everyone I'm Sting Eucliffe " then Natsu " the name is Natsu

Dragneel, nice to meet you " then Gray shouted " what is with the pink hair, you

look weird " " frist off my hair is salmon not pink and I'm not the weird one you are

what is with the no clothes " at that time the brown hair Cana told him " Gray

your clothes " " on shit when did that happen " Gray all but shouted

Natsu ands Sting crack up at what they saw they Nastu got an idea " hey

droop-eyes how about me vs you I bet I came beat you " " your on

squinty-eyes" with that Natsu did I jump kick at the black hair boy by now the

whole guild was watch but right off the bat Gray couldn't make his hand signs

to profound his ice-make magic and Natsu didn't use any abort 2 mins. later

Gray was down and out Natsu they spoke " is their anyone here who can give

me a challenge and Sting, Gray will be a good rival for you " said the kid who people

thought was crazy because of the white scarf with a scale like pattern and a red

baggy sweatshirt and black shorts in the summer. The master spoke " you have

beaten Gray, Natsu what do you want him to do" " when he gets better I'll tell

him " Natsu answer. At that time Mirajane was talking to Erza " hey he doesn't

look that strong I could early beat him " after she finished Natsu yelled at her

" I hear that and you think you are sooo strong I'll go all out on you " with that

Sting look really happy he stated chatting " big bro going go all out it begin a

while, don't lose Natsu " . At this time Ur and Lyon walk in from a quest, Ur is

Gray and Lyon master they saw Gray on the flor and rushed over to help him up

then Lyon asked " did you fight Mirajane or Erza " Gray weekly answer " never

a new kid how just got here named Natsu he was to fast I couldn't use my magic

and he didn't use his in a litter while he is going to fight Mirajane " and with that

Gray passed out. A kid with pink hair that both didn't know how he was then he

spoke " hi my name is Natsu sorry if I hurt your friend to bad he stated the fight

to " at hearing this Ur froze Natsu and said " that should teach him to mess with

my student " but to her surprise the ice melted almost instantaneous

the boy name Natsu stolid they looking mad he spoke " that was not that nice

now was it " with that he what over to the table were the take over siblings sat

about 15 minutes. later everyone in the guild went outside to watch Mirajane and

Natsu fight. At first never used magic but see they were equals Mira shouted

stain soul and transform into a haft demon with her getting black scale and a tail

then she attack Natsu with new found speed and power but a this Natsu put his

hand in front of himself and it light on fire Cana and Lisanna screamed while

master and Ur look at him in shock ever Laxus how was watching quietly get

more interest in the fight Mira still come closer and when she was close he yelled

" fire dragon's burning claw " Natsu hit Mira with his flamed covered hand and she

went flying backward everyone was shock existed Sting how was happy that his

older brother was winning. Natsu wanted to end the fight fast so he use one of

his most powerful attack so Natsu suck in a lot of air no one in the guild have

ever seen this then Natsu yelled " Fire Dragon's Roar " at that concentrated

brim of fire shot from his moth hit Mirajane who was straggling to get up after

his last attack the fire hit her and ended the fight. Same guild member fainted

Sting pouted that his brother didn't go all out that surprise people at that then Ur came

up are" "you a dragon slayer " she ask " of course I'm a dragon slayer so is

Sting " Natsu said Gray, Cana, Lyon, Lisanna, Elfman,and Erza asked " what is a dragon

slayer " " it is a lost magic that transform parts of the user body into that's of a dragon,

it is magic that was use to kill dragons " asked Ur " Macao through your fire at Natsu "

she told him "s-ss-sure " he said hesitely but did he thought Natsu was going to get

burned but no he ate it the fire he ate it Natsu said " your not a bad cock but

still not as good a father's " Ur turned to face the masted " congratulation you now have a

pyromaniac and his bother in your guild master " Markarov faced paled crap he thought

then Ur ask " hey Natsu how thought you dragon slayer magic if I'm right only a dragon

can teach you that magic " Naksu answered " will I'm fire dragon slayer so of course

the great fire dragon my father Ignee and Sting begging the white dragon slayer he was

thought by hides father the great white dragon Wesslogia " then Sting said with a frown

on his face " my father Wesslogia was ill and kill by a Mage, so I live with Ignee and Natsu

for about a week then Ignee disperse and we were looking when we joined your guild "

with that cleared up everyone went but what ever it was they were doing Sting and

Natsu got they Fail Tail Stamp Sting's was white and on his left shoulder and Natsu was

red on his right shoulder. By this time it was late at night, Natsu and Sting had no were to

go for the night. Sting went to go see if he could stay with Cana a friend he made that day

on the other hand Natsu was busy fighting all day so as he was seeing the take over

sibling leveling the guild so he run up to go talk to them " hey Mirajane, Lisanna, Eflman

can I stay with you guy to night I don't have I place to stay right now " Mira ask " I

thought that the master said you and your bother could stay in the guild " " that was

before he found out I was a pyromaniac " answer Natsu, Lisanna said " sure Fairy Tail is

like a family, we help each other out if we can you can stay with us until you get on your

feet Natsu was extremely existed than he and the other stated walking aging then Natsu

ask " how old are the kids in the guild " Lisanna answer " well I'm 10 along with Gray

Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Lyon Vastia, Alzack Connell, Bisca Mulan, Jet, and Dory then

my older bother is 11, Levy McGrarend is 9 , then they is Mira, Erza Scarlet, Evergreen,

and Freed Justine are 12 then they is Bickslow how is 14 and last but not lest Laxus

Dreyar age 15 he is the master's grandson " " well then how old are you and Sting "

Lisanna ask " well I'm 10 like you and Sting is 9 like Levy, by the way how is Alzack,

Bisca, Jet, Dory, Levy, Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow " restored Natsu " let see Alzack,

and Bisca are partners and are on a request right now, Levy, Jet,and Dory are team

Shadow Gear and Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow are on team Thunder God Tribe Laxus

body guard both are also on request then will be back soon and here we are home swerve

home " said Lisanna right in front of the 4 people was a two story house that was printed

a nice white-silver color the group went in side a Mirajane and Elfman went one way then

Lisanna said " we only have 3 bedrooms so you can sleep in my room with me " " thank

you for letting me stay here for now " Natsu said " your welcome " said the take over

mage with that they walk down the hall to the 3 door on the right they went in and her

room hade a selling printed like the night silk with Fairy Tail symbols as the stars Lisanna

stated " you can sleep on the floor they is a sleeping bag in the client " " ok I like your

ceiling " said the young fire mage " thanks it is all the members in the guild and they color

stamp it make me feel safe that my family is watching over me " said Lisanna about

30 mins. later Natsu and Lisanna went to bed.

_THE NEXT MORNING AT THE GUILD_.

The guild members were over they shock and stated to ask the to Dragon slayer

questions "hey Sting want did you mean yesterday were you said Natsu don't go all out "

Natsu reply in stead of Sting " if they is anyone stronger than Mirajane I'll fight them and

you can see for your self " at that Laxus spoke up from the back of the guild " I'm one of

Fairy Tail's strongest members and I want to see your full power let go to the back to fight

want do you said " " let go I brin waiting to go all out but they is no one that I can on

hope you can give me good fight " said the dragon slayer. They walk to the back of the

guild so they didn't damaged it then when they were retry Laxus had the first attack "

Lighting Bullet " balls of lighting shot out of his hand Natsu dogged the attack early then

jumped at Laxus while covering his lower leg in fire when he was in front of the lighting

mage he yelled " fire dragon talons " hitting Laxus with a drifted hit but doing litter

damage he tch'd when he saw this Natsu spoke " I guess I'll go all out " with that he

called " Fire Drive " Natsu body was covered in fire like scale that hovered and a strong

heat was coming from his body. Laxus state to gather electric energy in his hands that

bellowed " Chruserfiction " he shot the lighting in his hands in the sky then it came back

down stronger and hit were Natsu was but he moved at the last second, and get up in

Laxsu face then spun yelling " Fire Dragon's Blazing Tornado " a vortex of fire covered the

two were it stop both were unconditional. The whole guild thought this is going to be

interesting. After that Gray, Lyon, and Sting went on a request and Natsu and Laxus were

carried to the guilds infirmary.

_5 DAYS LATER_

Lisanna was sitting at a table waiting for her sister to come with Natsu he was going with

them on a request since it is his frist one. Lately the guild was a lot more livery the past

few days it bring since the Fire Dragon and White Dragon get they. Just as she started to

think about it Elfman, Mira, and Natsu show up with a job to find and kill a monster in a

town a couple miles away by train, witch it turned out to be Natsu weakness

transportation he has motion sickness. After the raid their showed up to the town and

were told the monster was in the frost they started to screech after a little while Natsu

said " I think they is something over in the brush " then a giant lizard comes out of were

Natsu pointed. It was black and had scales with spikes on them Natsu seeing this get

ready to attack with his breath but before he had the chances Mira was in Stan soul and

killed the monster one attack " Black wave " a wave of black matter flow from her hand

and hit the lizard killing it " thought it would put up more of a fight " said a disappointed

Mira. They head back to the town and since it was getting late and stand the night, it was

about 11:30 and Lisanna get up to a sound by the widow it was Natsu she got next to him

and spoke " can't sleep " " no it bring a mouth since Igneel vanish " said Natsu and then

he said " and it is cold for some resin I never get cold " " maybe it is because you feel

lonely " suggested Lisanna then Natsu thought a he realigned how right she was then he

herded her talk " you can sleep with me to night " Natsu said " way not lets go to sleep

with that they what to her bed and fell asleep snuggling.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

Mirajane woke to the weediest thing ever her little sister snuggling with the guilds fireball

Natsu she then woke Elfman up to see what he said then he spoke " while I see nothing

wrong she said he was cute and we can make fun of them for this " at that moment they

woke up and smiled at each other then they said " good morning " to each other at the

sane time. Then Mira spoke " Natsu my sister is free you know and you would be her

first " at that Natsu what red and this made Lisanna giggle then Elfman Putin " Lisanna

you know The rule no dating until you are 12 " both kids were blushing madly both

brother and sister thought they like each other.


End file.
